


MISS YOU ( A Story by Jochannaz)

by mizz_apple



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Memory Lane, Post-Break Up, Sad Ending, because it's beautiful too, broken showki, my heart i cant, not mine, translation from Thai story, why did i translate this anw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 09:58:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11033853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizz_apple/pseuds/mizz_apple
Summary: Hyunwoo is staring at the sweet face in front of him with tears on his eyes. To the color of his fresh lips that shows no sign of weakness. If he can follow his heart, he really wants to pull Kihyun to his arms, embraces him and wipes his tears away while holding the sweet face.But the fence as the barrier between him and Kihyun reminds him that he has no right to do what he wants





	MISS YOU ( A Story by Jochannaz)

Hyunwoo yawned widely as he stretched his limbs from sitting the whole day. He got up and picked up the paper from the printer. One of the most important document that made him spending his day in the ofice rather than relaxing or going somewhere. His sharp eyes sweep the entire page to make sure he didn’t make any mistake because a single tiny mistake may cause another holiday spent in the office again.

The quiet room is suddenly disturbed by the sound of his own phone that rings loudly.

Rrrrr. Rrrrr.

“Yes?”

Hyunwoo answered the call without even checking the caller. Soon afterwards, he grabbed his own wallet with his free hand and walks away from his office to the entrance of his work place, repeating himself the place and time to meet this important client.

He walks in medium speed to one of the most popular coffee shop in the busy shopping district. Twenty minutes away from his work place, Hyunwoo arrives earlier in the meeting place since he has known the place so well. He usually has meeting with his client here for a short and casual talks.

 

***** 

 

After finding a comfortable table for him and the client, Hyunwoo sat and waited patiently. A few minute later, the client arrives with a friendly smile.

“Hyunwoo-ssi! I am really sorry for taking your time when you’re supposed to have day-off. But I really appreciate this.”

Hyunwoo who was getting up to greet the client, smiled and bowed to the client. Hyunwoo is known as hardworking guy who dedicates himself in his works wholehertedly so that’s why the clients trust him so much , which is why he earns himself and the company he works quite large amount of profits year after year. 

This one particular client is the one who can guarantee his safety and position in the upper level until his promotion day which is in the next few days.

 

***** 

 

Hyunwoo was still standing with a smile plastered in his good looking face. He is watching his surroundings as people walk past by. Instead of walking back to the subway to his house, he chose to walk to this shopping street. 

Yes, at times like this. When the sun is on its way back to its chamber, at times when the wind blowing sheepishly, at times where he found no more shadow of a little man with a sweet face that used to accompany him at times like this. 

He kept walking with this old memory of the person that is still clearly embedded in his memory, giving him this heavy feeling every time he tried to cope with the feeling of his precious nostalgia.

Hyunwoo suddenly smiled as he saw the colorful signs of a candy store. No matter how heavy or shitty his days are, every time he looks at the candy store, he will feel happy. And now he couldn’t hold his excitement to rush into the store and picked the biggest bag of a special brand of jelly beans. The image of someone chews the jelly beans deliciously until the cheeks turned into puffy appears in his mind so he grabs another one. 

After he got what he wanted from the candy store, Hyunwoo walks outside and continues to stroll around the street. Until his eyes spot a mannequin that wears a hooded sweatshirt with some orange English letters on front side of the hoodie. He suddenly remembered the wonderful orange hair of that person and without he even realized it, the hooded sweatshirt has already been on his hands.

He continues to stroll around and found a couple who were taking a stroll around and having a look on every items on the store. He remembered that time when he did that. Hands interlocked with other hands, having a look on every item sold in the stores and picking things. Saying some stuffs were too expensive just to move to another store to find the exact item with lower price.

Never thought that going out alone could bring all those memories back and made him realize how much he misses that person...

*** 

Hyunwoo didn’t realize the time spent by himself until his stomach growls furiously. So he looks for a place to eat. A simple one with simple menu like spaghetti or a special recipe of fried chicken.

The favorite food of someone he knew and someone he misses so much today.

Hyunwoo was still in deep thought to decide until he decided to eat spaghetti. When he walks to the restaurant, the sight of familiar orange made him suddenly turns.

The small stature of a man with orange hair holding a glass of green juice. Instead of smiling, that man is pouting.

After seeing that, Hyunwoo smiled, he knew that small orange haired man didn’t like juice in his hand.

The man who is taller stood beside orange haired man and said about how delicious the juice is and urged the orange hair man to try it. 

Hyunwoo stares at two people in front of him . His mouth shuts, his smile is replaced by frowning.

You fool. Don’t you know that Kihyun doesn’t like juice?

He will never know that because Kihyun didn’t say anything. He won’t taste that juice but only throws a sweet smile and links his arm to the taller man’s arm.

 

*****

 

“It’s okay. I’m almost home,” said the smaller man with his sweet voice to make the man in phone not feeling worried. But he walks and almost runs to reach home like he said. 

Because of his fast walking, he reached his home in a matter of time. He is in front of the fence, finding his key and unlocks the fence and turns back to lock it.

“Yes, I’m home. I told you that noth--”

Kihyun saw Hyunwoo outside the fence and suddenly stunned.

(Kihyun? Are you there? What happened?) Someone in the phone asks with worry. But Kihyun ignores the phone, he’s just staring at the face that he never saw for few months.

(Kihyun!?) The other man shouts because Kihyun only gives him the silent.

Hyunwoo locked his eyes with Kihyun, pulled Kihyun’s phone and said.

“Even if Kihyun says it’s ok but he is actually scared to go home alone in the night,”

(Huh?)

“Kihyun really likes jelly beans but hates drinking juice,” 

(Who are you!?)

“Kihyun likes biking but he loves to bike together in the morning”

(…)

“Kihyun likes if you wrap your arms around his shoulders more than holding hand,” 

(…)

“ ... he likes to be kissed on the forehead better than on the cheeks ..” The moment Hyunwoo said that, Kihyun’s lips started to twitch.

(Who are you?! Why do you know my boyfriend so well?!) The man on the other line’s tone started to get higher as he felt the anger and anxious.

“Me? I am just someone who knew him well. Someone who knew a lot but never did what I know. Taking him for granted and never cared enough for him.”

Hyunwoo could feel the stinging sensation in his eyes and his sight has become blurry. 

“Now, you know everything. Do not work and work and let him stay alone by himself.”

 

Hyunwoo is staring at the sweet face in front of him with tears on his eyes. To the color of his fresh lips that shows no sign of weakness. If he can follow his heart, he really wants to pull Kihyun to his arms, embraces him and wipes his tears away while holding the sweet face.

But the fence as the barrier between him and Kihyun reminds him that he has no right to do what he wants. 

And even though Hyunwoo is always missing Kihyun and still in love with him, in the end he must be the one who gnashes his teeth in regret.

 

“Please take good care of Kihyun.”

 

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> hello readers  
> back again with another showki ^^  
> This time, I bring this story that is originally in Thai language from a writer named Jochannaz. She allows me to publish her work (ofc otherwise i wouldn't dare to publish this).  
> You can check her works in another ff site Wattpad here in this link : https://www.wattpad.com/user/Jochannaz  
> This work is hers and I plan to translate another story from her (not sure when, i need to update mine first ofc)  
> So, kudos and comments are warmly welcomed  
> (The translation prob a bit rough but it's been approved by the original writer so yeah)  
> Annyeong!
> 
> Miss_Apple


End file.
